Hope
by 6 years late
Summary: Clary is 16 and been being abused for close to 7 years ever since her mum left, leaving her alone with her abusive father and brother but when Clary is placed into a group assignment with the school bully what will happen? Mentions of abuse, rape, sexual assault, bullying and self harm.


…

 **Hey, this is my first fanfic and I know that I'm what… 6 maybe 7 years late to the books but anywayyyyy. I really enjoyed these books and have been left unfulfilled by the amount of complete fanfics, so here goes nothing… (FYI I'm from Australia and will be basing this in new-york where the books are set so I'm sorry if I get some of the thing's relating to the school's and city wrong, I'm aware that this won't get many likes/ favorites/ comments but if you want to correct me on anything I say wrong, please, correct me), also, I have taken a lot of inspiration from other fanfics, but I will try to be as original as possible and I'm sorry if the story seems familiar, but I promise that I'll never copy and paste or reword anyone else's work. And, this is rated M because of violent and graphic sexual assault and abuse, if this invokes any bad memories in anyone I am deeply sorry, if you don't like this concept please don't read.**

 **Clary is 16 and been being abused for close to 7 years ever since her mum left, leaving her alone with her abusive father and brother but when Clary is placed into a group assignment with the school bully what will happen? Mentions of abuse, rape, sexual assault, bullying and self harm.**

 **Bold = announcement**

 _Italics = flashback_

Normal = normal

 **First Chapter**

 **Third person (This will change later to clary and maybe some other perspectives"**

Clary's bruised bones protested as she peeled herself off the living room floor. She had been discarded there the night before after her father had finished with her. She could feel the thin layer of dried blood around her breaking as she got up, another thing she'd have to clean later. The sun hadn't come up yet, yet which meant **she** had an hour, maybe two, to clean the blood and get ready for school. After using anti bacterial wipes on the floor she quickly made her way up to her bathroom to put clothes on and apply concealer. She put on a baggy hoodie and jeans even though it was summer because of the dark purple bruises her father had left on her last night.

 _SLAM! "CLARISSA COME HERE!" her father yelled from the kitchen. Clary franticly ran down the stairs as to not anger her father more, but at the bottom step she felt her brothers arms rap around her mouth and body, keeping her in place. Her eyes widened in surprise and fear. She tried conveying to Jonathon that she was screwed if he didn't let her go but instead he waited for valentine to call for her 3 more times before letting her go. By the time Clary reached the kitchen valentine was livid. He instantly started yelling at her "CLARISSA, HOW DARE YOU IGNORE ME!" Ending the sentence with a slap to Clary's face. As Clary staggered back in pain Valentine grabbed her arm and swung her around, locking her arm in a painful grip before twisting it and pushing her face into the rough wall of their home. "You think you can disobey me?" he asked angrily._

" _No! Of course not! I-I just tripped coming down the stairs and had to recover!"_

" _You're lying to me Clarissa, I didn't hear you falling." He said icily._

 _Be-because Jonathon caught me! H-He caught me before I hit the ground."_

" _If I asked him would he say the same thing, I trust him more than you anyway." He said loudly getting Jonathon's attention. And as Jonathon walked into the room he smirked at the position our father had me in._

" _Jonathon, did Clary fall down the stairs?" Valentine asked, Clary looked towards Jonathon, silently begging him to help her. She looked into his eyes trying to convey her desperation._

" _Yes father, she slipped from the top and I caught her just before she hit the ground." He stated frankly, so he had been listening, she thought,_

" _Fine. Go upstairs Clarissa I don't want to see you for the rest of the day."_

" _Y-yes father" Clary said as she quickly started running up the stairs, just before she reached my room I felt my wrist being grabbed, it was Jonathon._

" _Thank you for that" Clary said_

" _No Problem, but you do know that you owe me know right!" He said with a smirk. "Oh no" clary thought "Of course there would be a catch",_

" _well?" he asked_

" _No! Jonathon, you're the reason I almost got hurt tonight, I don't owe you for getting me out of that mess, if anything you owe me for getting me slapped!" Clary said angrily. And as soon as clary's words had left her mouth she felt a hot slap against her cheek before being pulled in close to her brother._

" _Don't EVER speak to me like that again, or you'll suffer far worse than you're about to!" he said before violently shoving her down the stairs, the last thing she saw was her brother smirking before her head slammed onto the tiled floor…_

But anyway, she should finish getting ready for school, Today was the first day of school after the summer break and school was another contributing factor to the hell of her life. Clary had been getting bullied at school since the 5th grade after she came to school with a hickey from her brother on her neck and everyone assumed that she was a slut, that, mixed with a fact the she never put up a fight made her an easy target so even though the hickey incident had been left far behind, she was still bullied mercilessly by the poplars. But clary pushed that out of her head for now, she could deal with them later. She stumbled/limped to her bathroom where she quickly went to the mirror to apply concealer to cover a large bruise growing on her cheek from the slap her brother had given her. Once the concealer was on she grabbed her bag from her floor, wincing as it weighed down on her battered body, and made her way out the door to her bus-stop which would take her to two blocks away from her inner city school.

 **First Person – Clary**

As I made my way up to the front doors of her crappy school, Idris Academy (I know grand name for a sack of shit), I felt the eyes of the popular kids, Jace, Alec, Simon, Kaelie, Sebastian, Magnus, Raphael and a couple of hanger-on's, turn to me and I hear Jace call out and insult at me, I don't even register it, something about my red-hair I assume. It doesn't matter to me anyway, I already know that everything they say is true, I mean they say It here and my family says it at home, it's like I'm constantly being insulted wherever I go. But it's fine, my father say's I deserve it, so I probably do. As I walk quickly, much to my bodies protests, to the receptionists desk to get my timetable, I run into Izzy who turns to me and squeals loudly and envelopes me into a hug, I wince quietly, I'm not really sure if it's because of the hug or the squealing but either way something hurts. So I gently pull away from her. She looks fabulous as always, much to my envy, and she grabs my hand and starts telling me about her summer. Apparently her family, the lightwoods, had flown down to Florida for a week to celebrate Jace's birthday, he was their adopted son who was oh so perfect and special and had been bullying me for 6 and a half years. I rolled my eyes silently, letting Izzy say whatever she want because I definitely didn't want to share my home life with her. She walked to where our lockers were and froze when she saw the state of mine. The usual blue paint had been coated bright red with paint and when I opened it I stepped back quickly as paint gushed out from my locked, destroying the floor and the locker beneath mine, oh my gosh I thought, all my books! Once the excess paint had left my locker I looked inside to assess the damage. The entirety of my locker had been filled meaning the walls were red and everything, literally everything in my locker was red. From the way the paint had moved, I assumed this had been done in the middle of the holidays, I quickly riffled through my locker checking to see if anything could be salvaged but in the end I just threw everything out. That's when I noticed the group of popular's laughing and mocking me and my reaction when the paint left my locker. At first I was angry, but as suddenly as my rage came on, it left. They could mock me as much as they wanted, I mean, if I wasn't going to stand up to them myself, who would do it for me? Another insult got called out, but this time it was Kaelie's and it actually stung a little bit "what's wrong? Gonna go cry to mommy… OH WAIT, she left didn't she, she took one look at your ugly mug and ran!" I quickly ran off down the hallway, trying to make It to the bathroom before I breakdown, but then it got a million times worse, kaelie and some of the hanger-on's walked in after me to make fun of me more. I quickly locked my self in the end stall before they saw me, I knew it would only postpone them for a small amount of time but it was worth it.

"Where are you Gingerale?" I heard Kaelie call in a sing-song voice. Then a second later, I saw her head peak over the top of my stall, with two other random hanger-on's, I think their names were Seelie and Cecily, and started taunting me, calling me names.

"Little whore… Useless unlikable slut… Unlovable bitch… no one would miss you if you died" This was all I heard as the popular's poured the bathroom bin all over me, shoved the cleaning cabinet in front of my stall door and turned out the lights. And as I sat there alone in the dark, I thought to myself, Who would miss me if I died? Everyone at school hates me apart from Isabelle and even she only tolerates me. Everyone at home just abuses and uses me, I'm truly worthless, I think grabbing out my pencil case. I ruffled through until I finally found what I was looking for, my sharpener. I quickly used me pen to pry it apart and take the tiny, razor sharp blade from inside. I'd vowed never to do this again at the beginning of last term but look at me now, alone in a pitch black bathroom about to cut myself. I slowly pulled up my long sleeve shirt to my elbow and dragged the razor along my wrist, the burning sensation granting not a bliss but more of a mind numbing sensation where all I could think about was the razor and my arm, slowly bleeding. Wait! Slowly bleeding! Shit, I quickly grabbed a used paper towel, gross right, from the floor around me, and used It to wipe the blood off before quickly applying a large patch of band aid that I always carried in my bag. I was almost out, I'll have to restock that later but for now I'd just have to wait for someone to use the bathroom.

After 3 periods I had realized what was going on, the popular's had clearly told everyone not to use the bathroom, and judging from the fact that I hadn't been found yet, I assumed that they'd also told the staff I'd gone home sick. Finally around 2 Pm I heard the lights click on, before the fluorescent bulbs slowly heated up. Someone had come! I heard a gasp as they obviously saw the mess around my stall.

"HELP!" I yelled out to them. I heard them start moving the shelf and then pulling the door open, which I had long since unlocked. I looked up to see my rescuer and discovered it was none other than Jace lightwood, the schools golden boy himself. He looked my direct in the eye with an almost sorrowful look on his face but then quickly covered it up and said "Oh. It's just you" before walking out. I was confused but mainly angry, I quickly shoved all my stuff into my bag, including my now broken sharpener, I had flushed the soaked paper towel ages ago and I was just getting up to leave when I saw the words written on the mirror in bright pink lipstick, exactly the same shade as Kaelie's, "Have fun?" was all it said, but it was enough to feel like another sucker punch straight to my gut. I quickly gathered myself and left the bathroom, heading to my last period after checking the clock, almost the entire day had passed and as I headed off to art I realized who was in it. Kaelie was in my art class and I just didn't think I could face her right now, instead, I headed off to my locker, only realizing it was empty once I was there. Everything I owned at the school was in my bag and I was already ready to go, so that's what I did. As soon as I left the building I headed across the street to my bus stop, I was able to catch the early bus across town to my job at a small indie café. I had worked there since early last year since even though my dad had a job, he used most of the money on liquor and was unable to pay the bills sometimes. I was also saving up to get out of town as soon as I turned 18 and could legally runaway. That was only two years away now and I could almost taste the freedom, if I could get through the next two years alive that is. I arrived there exactly half an hour before my shift, giving me plenty of time get changed out of my daggy stuff into the store mandated long sleeve black shirt and yoga pants, it was obvious the store was using young girls for their sex appeal but she didn't care as long as it was all long sleeved. I put on my apron and even had 10 minutes to spare before my shift started so I sat down at one of the tables and waited. I opened up her phone to 10 new texts from Isabelle asking where I had gone and even one from her friend Aline from her home-ec class. I texted both of them back with the same text,

"Sorry, I had to go home cause of a stomach bug I think I have, but it doesn't matter, see u tomorrow."

Isabelle responded almost immediately with, "Why didn't you text me back?"

She quickly tried to think up an excuse, but the real reason was her flip phone was so old that it wasn't luminous, I didn't emit light so she couldn't text back in the dark

"Was vomiting then fell asleep, Soz"

"It's cool, but next time tell me your going"

"of course, sorry"

Ok, easy, my shift starts in a sec, so I get up and walk over to slot in. I'm bang on time and I quickly busy myself among the customers. After maybe half an hour, two expensive looking cars pull up and I instantly pale, realizing they belong to Jace and Magnus, which means that all of the popular's are here considering most of them carpool. They quickly walk in and sit smack bang in the middle of my section, I look over at the other girl that works here, Diana, and try and plead with her using my eyes to switch sections with me, but she quickly shakes her head at me, looking at the crowd of popular's and the mess they'd already made. Crap! I quickly grab a couple menu's and head over to the large table they've made and as soon as I approach I see all of their eyes light up. They didn't even know I worked here, I thought, but they do now, and because of that I can probably expect to see them back every afternoon. First I hear Jace break the ice by saying "Sooooo, Gingerale, fancy seeing you here."

"what can I get for you today?" I say in a bright mandatory voice, ignoring his comment, clearly to his amusement.

"Well, to start off, I'd like to order 10 gingerales, gingerale, and I'd also like 10 of whatever's hardest to carry." He said with a smirk

"That would be ten ginerales and ten full size lobsters" I say back, picking the most expensive items on the Menu.

"alright then, oh and you know what else I'd quite fancy, maybe a new waiter? I mean your great and all but can we have one that's less ugly, I mean, look at her, she doesn't look like a used tampon." He says pointing to Diana "I'd really appreciate it if that could be arranged"

"Sorry sir" I say back "But the Café's policy is no changing of sections, if you have a problem with that please take it up with our manager."

After that, they called me over a couple more times but, nothing happened until the end when Jace asked for the cheque, he quickly scribbled his signature and circled 0% tip before handing me his card and looking back to his group of friends, as crushed as I was about the tip, I hadn't expected anything else, but after spending 3 hours waiting over these customers, I was still a little bit crushed. I quickly completed the transaction and handed Jace back his card before leaving to clean off the other tables, as it was nearly closing time and they had been among the last customers. However, just before leaving, I looked over and saw all of them grab the sugar packets and pour each of them all over the table and floor, before leaving a scrap of paper and going. I walked over to it, ready to clean it up but as soon as I read the message a deep feeling of hopelessness enveloped me.

"Have fun cleaning up our mess! See you tomorrow."


End file.
